Gravity Falls (TV series)/Gallery/Misc
Pilot episode/Pre-production Development art Gravity falls title card concept.jpg gravity falls postcard logo.jpg Elle Michalka Shack Concept Art.jpg Ian Worrel Mystery Shack Concept Art.jpg Ian Worrel Early Background Development1.jpg Ian Worrel Early Background Development.jpg gravity falls sketches.jpg Ian Worrel Mystery shack sketches.jpg Mystery shack inside sketches.jpg Shack interior.jpg Ian Worrel Mystery shack development art.jpg attic development sketch.jpg Ian Worrel Concept mystery shack sketches3.jpg Ian Worrel Concept mystery shack sketches2.jpg Ian Worrel Concept mystery shack sketches1.jpg Concept dipper and mabel bedroom.jpg Concept dipper and mabels room development.jpg Concept gift shop.jpg Concept wip shack.jpg Worrel Development Art - 01.jpg Worrel Development Art - 02.jpg Worrel Development Art - 03.jpg Worrel Development Art - 04.jpg Worrel Development Art - 05.jpg Worrel Development Art - 06.jpg Worrel Development Art - 07.jpg Worrel Development Art - 08.jpg Worrel Development Art - 09.jpg Worrel Development Art - 10.jpg Worrel Development Art - 11.jpg Character designs Dipper character sheet official art.jpg Mabel character sheel official art.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper concept art 4.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper Concept Art 1.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper Concept Art 2.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper Concept Art 3.jpg Joe Pitt Mabel character development.jpg Joe Pitt Wendy production art.jpg robbie concept designs.jpg Brigette Barrager Stan sketches.jpg Brigette Barrager Wendy concept sketches.jpeg Brigette Barrager Wendy concept sketches1.jpg Old Mabel concept sketches.jpg mabel sketches.jpg Brigette Barrager Dipper hat concepts.jpg Brigette Barrager Dipper concept sketches.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip mabel design 2.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip mabel design.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip design.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip design 2.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip design 3.jpg Brigette Barrager Mabel design.jpg Brigette Barrager Mabel with a popsicle concept.jpeg Brigette Barrager Mabel design 2.jpg Brigette Barrager Mabel design 3.jpg Joe Pitt Concept mabel.png Joe Pitt Concept dipper.jpg Group sketch.jpg Concept mabel2.jpg Joe Pitt Early style test of Dipper and the woods.jpg Dipper designs.jpg Joe Pitt Lost dipper concept art.jpg Sara Goldberg Dipper promo art.jpg Sara Goldberg Dipper's promo lines.jpg Sara Goldberg Mabel promo art.jpg Sara Goldberg Mabel's promo lines.jpg Sara Goldberg Stan promo art.jpg Sara Goldberg Stan's promo lines.jpg Promotional material Gravity Falls Logo.png Lil gideon q.jpg|Unused promo art Joe Pitt Dipper and Mabel.jpg Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg Disneyxd gravity falls wallpaper 1920x1200.jpg Gravitycard 02.jpg Gravitycard 03.jpg gf promo image.jpg Dipper.png Mabel.png GrunkleStan.png Soos promo art.jpg Wendy promo art.jpg Gideon.png SDCC 2013 image.png SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster given out to those who attend the Gravity Falls panel. Comicon 2013 Stan Bucks.png|Stan Bucks from SDCC 2013 Real mystery shack bumper stickers.png|Official Mystery Shack bumper stickers sent to Joe Pitt. Picture 3.png|Asia Promotion Journal 3 - 1 Picture 5.png|Asia Promotion Journal 3 - 2 Asia Promotion Journal 3 - 3.png|Asia Promotion Journal 3 - 3 Asia Promotion Journal 3 - 4.png|Asia Promotion Journal 3 - 4 D23 23 days of christmas card by Sabrina Contugno.jpg Gravity falls Promo bg.jpg Art from Alex Hirsch announcing Season 2.jpg Site banner s2.jpg Gravity Falls site banner.jpg Gravity Falls site banner2.jpg SDCC 2014 Gravity Falls Live.jpg SDCC 2014 poster.png|SDCC 2014 exclusive poster Episode promos S1e14 promo.jpg S1e15 the deep end joe pitt promo.gif S1e16 carpet diem promo.gif Dreamscaperers Promo.jpg Dreamscaperers Promo.gif dipper's guide promo.jpg mabel's guide to life lesson plan.jpg Matt Braly The Golf War promo art.png Tumblr nbfo2rD9Xz1revvqmo1 500.jpg Gravity Falls theme song Opening dipper with candle frame 01.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 02.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 03.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 04.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 05.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 06.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 07.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 08.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 09.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 10.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 11.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 12.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 13.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 14.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 15.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 17.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 18.jpg Made Me Realize Polaroids.jpg Intro forest by Ian Worrell and Elle Michalka.png Category:Lists Category:Galleries